cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
SB-129 (SpongeBob SquarePants)
Author is Unknown. Original title: 'SB-129 Original Version'. I am, even today, a huge fan of Spongebob Squarepants. The whimisical, playful writing always got a laugh outta me, even today as an adult, where you tend to get the darker undertones of the show, which make you enjoy the experience of watching the episodes over again. Around two weeks ago, I was just chilling on the internet, bored out of my mind, then it hit me; Spongebob. I decided to watch one of my favourite episodes, SB-129; the one where Squidward travels through time to avoid Spongebob and Patrick. I went to one of my favourite sites to watch the episode. Something was off. The episode was titled "SB-129 ORIGINAL VERSION". I assumed this was to get my attention. I've never heard of an original version or deleted scene of SB-129, so this just seemed like BS. But I gave it a chance anyway. The episode began as normal. Squidward got his clarinet stuck in his throat and Spongebob asked him to go Jellyfishing. The strange thing about this scene was that Squidward's voice, for some unexplained reason, sounded audible and he said something along the lines of: "Jellyfishing? I'd rather burn to death and sizzle away do that with you!" His eyes were bloodshot at this point. This seemed very off, how Squidward was talking about death in that sort of way. His anger wasn't cartoonish at all, it seemed like geniune, unscripted hatred. This is where the show gets disturbing. Squidward throws a brick at Spongebob; this knocks him down. Squidward jumps into his window and repeatedly bashs him. Spongebob's voice sounded like he was dying and screaming from the pain. This goes on for 20 seconds until you hear Spongebob's voice fade away. There is no blood, but part of Spongebob's flesh was on the brick. I almost threw up at this point. Patrick walks to Spongebob's house, and Squidward has a diabolical look on his face. He points to him and screams "DIE STARFISH!". He grabs a hook from Spongebob's wall and slashes it at Patrick, cutting him up, limb from limb. Again, no blood was present, but this still was horrifying to watch. I threw up watching this part. The police get word of Spongebob and Patrick's murder. and the news gives an actual report on the incident, seeing Squidward as a potential suspect. Squidward then runs into the krusty krab, and hides in the freezer. The cops walk through the Krusty Krab, but fail at reaching Squidward. 2000 years pass, and Squidward wakes up in the future. There is no Spongetron to free Squidward. but he dethaws anyway. Spongetron and Patron is shown to not exist, as his ancestor hasn't had children yet. The time machine is still produced though, and Squidward wanders around looking for an answer. Squidwards finds the time machine, and breaks down. He feels apologetic for killing Spongebob and Patrick and cries for 20 seconds. So he travels back in time to prevent it from happening. Squidward fails to reach the correct time period and ends up in Prehistoric times. He meet Primitive Sponge and Star. No change is visual there, but Squidward teaches them jellyfishing in Spongebob's and Patrick's honor. The primitives aren't helpful, and chase him down anyway. This time, they maul Squidward to DEATH. It's shown that they eat him up and chop him into bits. They throw his remains in the time machine and his detached nose activates the time machine. The time machine gets flattened like the original version of the episode, but Squidward is crushed entirely and his soul breaks free. Squidward's blue transparent self remains in Nowhere. This is where the episode gets sad. Spongebob and Patrick's ghosts are in Nowhere as well. Squidward apologizes for his actions to them. He begs for their forgiveness, and they give it to them. Spongebob and Patrick also apologize for their behaviour; the times they bothered him and made everything worse, to just plain annoying Squid in general. They all hug. This part sort of made me smile. At the end, Squidward wakes up. This whole episode is revealed to be a dream. He has a tear roll down his face, and smiles "Maybe we can be friends." The episode ends at this point. I have no words for what I just saw. I tried to replay the episode, but the file was mysteriously deleted. If anyone saw the true version of the episode, let me know. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless